superheronationfandomcom-20200214-history
Jordan "TOAA" Bernkastel
Jordan Weissritter Bernkastel is an infinitely enigmatic and mysterious ethereal hyperbeing whom is said to reside "outside the realm of concept". Many believe that due to his old age and the vast amounts of great feats he has pulled off in his lifetime, that he is retired, due to his old age. Howerver Jordan himself states this is not the case. He is widely acknowledged even to this day as a legend amongst legends, and is regarded as the "Only True TOAA". For his incredible acts of justice, valor, and greater good throughout his lifetime, people have given him the Anagram Moniker of "T.O.A.A.", and there have been many speculations and interpretations as to what it stands for. However, the true meaning of the name goes unknown even to this date Appearance Jordan is an aged male beyond his years, having already gone through the "Golden Age of his Prime" as a Super Hero figuire throughout planet earth and much of the known universe. Today, Jordan is a tall semi-elderly male sporting purple hair dulled in color by the ravages of age, and has a mustache and beard combination. However, it is noted that his Ruby Eyes "shine just as brightly as they did when he was in his youth, full of unwavering resolve and firm faith" as stated by his former partner, RJ Taylor. Jordan dresses himself in a stylish casual outfit fit for a man of his age which gives him a strangely engineer or mechanic-like appearance, most prominently characterized by the goggles he has a habit of wearing around his neck and over his eyes on occassion. Jordan was born with Dark hair and brown eyes, and it isn't known what changed his genetic structure to the point of giving him purple hair and ruby red eyes as of yet. Personality Today, Jordan is an incredibly wise and Sagely old man who's years of experience in combat and the nature of human conflict shine in the many involuntary brief lectures he may give to the young men and women he has a habit of "mentoring". He has the characteristics of an infinitely humble and coolheaded hermit-like person, and is only natural given the vast, vast array of wisdom and teachings he has amassed during his lifetime. He has obtained a level of incredible insight capability to the point where many of the young males affiliated with him are frightened of him, as it is nigh impossible to lie to him and hide ones true nature and intentions from him. Now having come of age, Jordan is seen as a more goofy and lighthearted older male whom young superpowered children can look up to and seek support from, though on rare occasion Jordan may let his steadfast and stoic personality from the days of old slip up through the cracks, though occasions alike this are usually with private exchanges between himself and colleagues of old. He is overly cheerful and very zealous in supporting his underlings and shaping them into the "heroes of tommorow" in his eyes, though there are occasions where he can become very imposing and short tempered, particularly against powerful enemies that threaten his precious underlings, family, and friends. He prefers not to show his "true nature" around his underlings, and only very few men, such as RJ know of Jordans true persona and how "fearsome" he can become. History Jordan was born in a time where great evil ruled his homelands. Racism, war, famine, death, and hatred dominated his surroundings out of the womb, and cost him his parents lives before he could ever gain the capability of knowing them personally. Seeing the suffering of his people due to poverty caused by greedy and tyrannical higher-ups in society lead Jordan to want, nay, need to be different. He became one to lead people, and was quickly acknowledged as "The One whom will bring Peace and Order to the Universe". His Uncle knew the way of "burning ones karma" which is a secret practise that only members of Jordans family are capable of utlizing. Thus, jordan has studied the ways of Karma from a point he cannot even recall. Even as a child Jordan boasted great power and wisdom which lead others to follow and seek him for advice. He amassed a great following of people from children alike him to the adults whom supported him, but none were more important to him than his uncle, so needless to say, when an unknown enemy attacked his home, thus resulting in the death of his uncle, Jordan was devastated to the very core. Even so, Jordan moved on and grew up to be sent overseas where he would meet a vast number of young men and women in special "talents" like he had. Powers & Abilities Samsarana ' Samsarana'(Birth and Rebirth of All Living Things) is a special Karma technique limited solely to Jordans usage. It is a technique that only he obtained usage of after gaining supreme mastery over the 8th sense, thus not only granting him immortality, but the incredible ability to administrate his own state and functional existance at any one time, meaning he can appear in any state of mortality he likes. The Samsarana is a direct exploitation of that ability, and once activated, brings Jordan back to the very edge of his physical and evolutionary karmic prime, increasing his power at the very least by hundreds of millions, if not trillions of folds. After activating this technique Jordan has become "whole" again and is no longer plagued by the ravages of age, now appearing even younger than Sumeragi herself by atleast 10 years. It is heavily implied that Sumeragi knew about this form all along, as hinted when she stated she knew his "true nature". Quotes *''"Old?, GAHAHAH!!, Don't make me laugh!, old age is just a mind set!!, i thought at least that much would be clear to you since i've kicked your arrogant butt up and down these halls since you've got here!, but no, looks like you're just another rugrat that doesn't know any better... don't worry though, whippersnappers like you are my specialty!, i'm sure you've experienced unimaginable horrors that have made you this way, it isn't your fault, i don't blame you, so don't lump me in with other adults you've met up until now!, but if only one thing, get this into your thick skull!, i'll break you into pieces and build you back up into everything you should have been!, your lifestyle of hate and tragedy ends now!, by my hand you will be reformed!! i'll teach you fear, AND CLASS JUST WENT INTO SESSION!!"'' ''''Trivia *Jordans Official Themesong as selected by his creator is Zero's Theme from Megaman X3. Though without lyrics, i feel the wailing guitars convey every last iota of Jordans life, history, ideals, and experience in a perfect and more powerful way than any song with lyrics could do so. The Song also plays whenenver he "shows up" and engages in battle, despite his old age. Category:Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Lawful Neutral Category:T.O.A.A Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Unknown Birth Category:Unknown Age Category:Adult